Stupid Conscience
by naui-atl
Summary: Seems Boss has gotten himself into trouble after growing a conscience. One confused Spaniard, a jealous Italian, an Englishman as a stalker, and a French and a Belgian conscience, certainly not a good day to be Spain. rated T for language, SPUK and Spamano involved, but the winner is still up for debate ;D


This story came to be after my cosplay group (the BTT, France, Austria, England, and Hungary) decided to play spin the bottle. and with cruel twisted fate I, the Spain in the group, was forced to sit upon Iggy's lap. my pride hurt a tad, but whateves I still got inspiration for this fan fiction. so I guess all is forgiven...

Hope you all enjoy! :D

* * *

I really have no idea how I ended in this situation. The last thing I remember was trying to be a good person and next thing I know I am sitting in England's lap, yeah, _the _England's lap. Disgusting. I turned my head slowly, only to be met with a pair of emerald orbs. The owner of those orbs was none other than the devil himself, England. England looked up at me for what seemed to be a minute. It seemed he was debating on saying something.

"Oi, thanks for…you know…quieting down America for me…" England's face turned a slight pink

Oh, yeah that's how I got into this mess.

It was America's fault.

Prussia decided to throw a party and invited virtually the whole world. Prussia texted like the wind and in less than five minutes later he had every country from North America to Oceana at his house. I don't know how he convinced the other countries, and when I asked he just said because he was awesome. It didn't answer my question, but I guess that's about the best answer I will get. The party was at full swing and I had decided to go bother Romano again. It is just so much fun to see his cute face turn tomato red. While I was bothering Romano, my concentration was broken by the two.

"Hey, England what up?"

"It is not 'what up' it is 'how are you doing?' you idiot. Stop butchering the English language"

"I see you're still sour as ever"

This outburst was a normal occurrence between the two, but I decide to take a break from bothering Romano and I listened in on the conversation.

"I am not sour, you git!"

America's eyes changed in an instant, for some reason they turned dark. This was very strange, America's aura turned very smug, almost like that of Mr. Iceman's (Russia).

"You know what England? Call me what you want, but at least I'm not a lonely, old man with a foul mouth" America slowly got closer to England.

"Hey, Artie…have I ever told you that everything spilling from your rotten mouth makes me want to cut my ears of with a spoon? Why don't you go jump off your high and mighty tower?" America pinned England to the wall and leaned in close to England's ear.

"You'll forever be lonely, Arthur…do the world a favor go and isolate yourself again."

England tried to hold back the tears spilling from his emerald eyes. This was _way_ far from any normal outburst those two had ever had. Something was very off about America today. America's once bubbly attitude was replaced by one that was as cold as the winters in Russia. I felt that I had to step in before this feud goes on any longer, no one (yes, not even England) should be told such horrible things, even if they had deserved it. Before England could beat the crap out of America or burst out crying, I left Romano and made my way over to the two,

"Oye amigo, calm down and release England" America slowly turned to face me.

"And what if I don't? You should be the last one to ever come to England's rescue"

"That is true, but I must tell you that you should let go of England, _now_" I put my best scary smile I could ever muster, almost like those I would give in my conquistador days. _Burn, burn, burn, burn, burn, burn…_woops, almost lost myself there! Back to where I was…

"Why should I? You don't care for England one bit. You two are not even involved in that way, so why don't you go back and bother that feisty Italian twin you always bother? Hmm?" hmmm now that was a very tempting offer, but I had to refuse.

America was itching for a fight and I had all the right to put him in his place, but something, a small voice, in my head stopped me. What is this?

_"Don't do it mon ami, you will just make it zhe worse"_ a small French accented voice came from my left shoulder. I was too afraid to look, for fear of it being who I think it was, but sure enough the voice made itself known.

_"Look at me when I am talking to you, I say that you should find a peaceful way to get America to stop hurting Angleterre" _France turned my head to face him.

"Ugh, it's you!" I grimaced.

_"Don't ugh at me! Listen to reason for once in your life. I say you should talk to America and calm him down"_ France smacked me with the small wand he had in his hands.

France looked very different than usual, his face looked younger and his beard was gone, but I could still tell it was France. The miniature French 'angel' wore a brilliant white robe and had brown sandals on his feet. What I liked the most was the two little, white wings popping out of Francis back.

_"Tsk that sounds boring! I say you should just march your sexy Spanish ass over there and sock that pompous ass in the face! Now that will get you England" _another voice interjected itself, but this one sounded more feminine.

I turned my head to the right, where the voice came from, there sitting on my right shoulder was a miniature version of Belgium.

_"Hey there sexy, sorry I'm late. A lot of traffic this time of day" _Belgium snickered.

Unlike Francis, Bell wasn't wearing a white, brilliant robe, oh no, her outfit was a tight, dark crimson cocktail dress with black 'X' shaped buttons running from the side of the dress. Two dark wings came out of her back and to top the outfit, Bell had a wispy, dark tail.

_"That won't fix a thing! It'll just end up in a full on war…and let's face it, Spain can't take to pay for a war." _ Francis sighed out.

"_So it's better than looking like a pansy, and this way Spain gets to get revenge"_ Bell floated in the air now bored of sitting.

"_No, that will get him killed and in debt"_ Francis scolded Bell.

"I still say my way is better"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

"Bite me!" Bell huffed out.

"HEY! DO I GET A SAY IN THIS!?" I was getting tired of this whole feud. It was already strange enough that I was sticking up for England and now I had to deal with these two?

_"NO"_ the two miniature nations said in sync.

"Will it get you two to go away if I do a little bit of both your plans?" I offered.

_"Maybe…" _the two 'consciences somewhat agreed.

"_-Cough- cough- Francis is a pushover- cough-"_

_"What did you call me?!"_

_"You heard me"_

_"That's it I had it with your attitude."_

_"Bring it, bitch"_ Bell put her fists up.

"THAT'S IT I HAD IT WITH BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled out.

"…Spain, are you alright?" I felt a warm hand placed on my shoulder. I, thinking it was Alfred, flinched back and put my fist in the air, ready to strike. My vision clearing up, I saw it was Romano. Romano stood back and had shock written all over his face. Apparently, I had been fighting with the two for over fifteen minutes now. Looking around the room, I could tell that no one else could see or hear the miniature Francis and Bell and were now staring at me like I was insane.

"Ah…umm…I…" I tried to explain, but the words never came out right.

I moved to where Arthur and Alfred were and looked Alfred dead in the eye.

"I'm terribly sorry." and with that said, I punched Alfred square in the jaw. With the force of impact, Alfred fell back and landed on his butt.

Without any other words said, I threw Arthur over my shoulder and ran for it. It's not being a coward! It's just avoiding being in debt…I ran as far away from Alfred and all the way to the other side of the house, luckily Gil's house was huge.

We made it outside and into the porch unharmed. It seemed Alfred hadn't even bothered to chase after us.

"-Pant- Pant- Phew~ that sure was a close one…" I breathed heavily.

I plopped on the wooden floor of the porch. It was cool on the floor. I could feel the wind blowing in my damp hair and hearing the sounds of the moving lake under me was soothing. I was about to fall asleep right then and there, but a small, almost soothing voice rocked me from my daze.

"Hmm?" I hummed out.

"Spain…Spain?" the voice was slightly louder, but it was still calming. I could feel a small, warm hand placed on my chest and it started to shake me slightly.

I forgot my surroundings and where I was in that moment. All I could focus on was the radiating warmth emanating from the small hand and the melodious sounds of the lake. The voice became more frustrated and called my name again.

"What is it?" I finally replied.

"Spain…can I ask you a question?" the voice seemed nervous at asking me this inane question.

"Si, what is it?"

"Why…why did you save me back there?" the voice asked.

"Hmm? Do you mean England? I don't really know…it just kind of happened…just seeing Arthur there helpless and treated like that…something just kind of snapped. No one should be treated like a horrible piece of thrash not even worth its own existence, so I stepped in." I finished.

The voice hushed down and it was quite for a while. After a few moments of silence, the voice spoke again.

"Spain…do…do you like me?" the voice asked

"…I don't know…I verily know you Mr. V-"

"HEY SPAIN! THE AWESOME ME REQUIRES YOUR PRESENCE BACK INSIDE!" what I can assume was Prussia, yelled out from inside the house.

The loud outburst snapped me back into reality and the sleep limbo I was in released me. I became aware of my surroundings and I remembered where I was. I just punched a major world power in the face and are now sitting outside with my arch nemesis. Life just hated me.

"Ugh, it's you" I spewed out in disgust at Arthur's presence.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by 'ugh', you snot for brains" Arthur scuffed out.

"Fuck you, eyebrows. I'm leaving" I lifted myself off the ground, but was stopped by a firm hand on my wrist.

"Wait, Spain. What about Alfred?" Arthur's eyes were wide and he seemed genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out" I tried to go back into the house but his hand just wouldn't let go!

"Wait, wait, wait, don't get yourself killed, Spain. Alfred just going to be waiting inside to beat you to a pulp…maybe there's a way to get Alfred to leave you alone…and me of course!" for some reason Arthur was flushed and he looked really nervous…it made me sick.

"What do you propose eyebrows?" I decided to amuse myself.

"Well, it seemed Alfred calmed down when he thought there was s-something between us. Other than hate, so what if we make Alfred believe that until he forgets about it? It's not like I want to or if I was concern about your well-being. Oh no, I'm worried about myself. It's a win, win situation. You stay alive and I'm not bothered by Alfred. So what do you say?" Arthur averted making eye contact.

"YO, TONIO!" Prussia yelled for me again.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

"So?" Arthur waited for my answer.

"I-"

"YOOOOOOOO~" Prussia yelled louder, if that was possible.

"Fine! Get over here!" I grabbed for Arthur's hand and pulled him to my side. I dragged Arthur back inside with me, still holding his hand.

So, that's the tragic story of how Boss ended up in this mess. Romano won't talk to me, I'm hearing voices, and I'm in a 'relationship' with the person I hate the most. Yeah, Boss's life sucks!

"YO, LADDIES AND GENTLEMEN! I HOPE WE ALL HAD AN AWESOME TIME!" Prussia was in the middle of the stage waiving a microphone in the air. Everyone in the room cheered as to agree with Prussia.

"I'M SORRY TO INFORM ALL YOU AWESOME NATIONS, BUT MR. STICK IN THE MUD SAYS THAT YOU MUST ALL LEAVE BECAUSE WE HAVE A WORLD MEETING TOMORROW IN THE AFTERNOON. SO, EVERYONE START MOVING OUT!" Prussia yelled out louder into the microphone. The whole crowd booed at the announcement.

"I KNOW, I DON'T LIKE IT EITHER, BUT WEST WON'T BUDGE. SO FUCKING LEAVE" Prussia jumped off the stage and the crowd started to move out the exits.

"Guess we haft to leave…" Arthur sighed out, he seemed _disappointed?_

"Yeah…so bye!" I tried to make a mad dash to Romano's car, but I was pushed back down

"There's Alfred! Quick, we better leave together" Arthur said.

"…but…Roma…" I really wanted to see if Roma was okay.

"Let's go" Arthur dragged me to his car and pushed me inside it. I was about to protest about my car, but Arthur slammed the door on my face before I could get one word out.

We sped off into the night. I'm surprised we didn't crash; Arthur's driving was worse than Roma's! Arthur hastily parked his car in my front lawn and kicked open his door. I was happy to finally have stopped; I didn't even care how Arthur knew where I lived. Throwing myself on to the ground, I clutched my front lawn with all my might.

"Ah~ Ground…how I missed you" I kissed the ground.

"Oh shut up and let's go" Arthur, sounding irritated, kicked me slightly on the head.

I stood off the ground and wiped myself of. What does he mean by "let's go"? This is my house. I walked up to my front door, where Arthur, very irritated, was waiting for me to open it. I looked at him for a second with a face of disbelief. No response was given.

"Well? What the fuck are you waiting for Eyebrows?" I huffed out.

"Stop calling me that you git, aren't you going to open the door?" Arthur wrapped his hands around his chest and gave me one of those "I'm better than you" posses.

"Yeah…and aren't you going to leave?" I kicked him off balance.

"Ah…yes…I'll take my leave…" Arthur reacted the opposite of what I was expecting. Was expecting him to throw an insult back at me and stomp away like a five year old, but Arthur didn't budge he was just standing there fidgeting with his shoe.

"W-Well, goodbye…" this is so awkward…why the hell is this awkward!?

"Yeah…Goodnight, Spain" Arthur almost whispered.

"Bye!" I, not wanting to continue this rambling, I opened my door and slammed it in his face.

"Good riddance!" I dusted off my hands like there were dirty by Arthur's presence.

I stood in front of my door for a second. I didn't know why, but I had the strangest feeling. I went over to my window, the closest on to the door that viewed the outside of my house. I, making sure to keep myself hidden, toke a glance outside. Arthur was still standing there; he had one hand up to my wooden door as if he was debating to knock. I stared at him for a while longer; it was sad looking at him. Arthur looked like a small puppy wanting to come inside…maybe if I opened the door and invite him in for coffee? It would be friendly. No, what the hell am I thinking!? This is my arch nemesis, my enemy, the person I despised the most I'm not inviting him in.

I left the window and dropped my keys on my table. Assuming Arthur left; I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I went into my bathroom and turned on the faucet. I dipped my hands into the cool water and splashed the liquid on my face. As I did this I heard the low grumble of a car starting and slowly leave. For some reason I felt something. I think people call this emotion 'guilt'?

"Dam it…Screw it, I'm going to bed." Ignoring the fact I was still wearing the clothes from today, I flopped into my bed.

"…After I call Roma!" I quickly lunged for my phone and started dialing the feisty Italian.

The sounds of birds and the warmth of the sunlight on my cheek woke me from my sleep. That's strange…my alarm didn't went off…MY ALARM DIDN'T RING! I'm late again! I tried hopping immediately out of bed, but was stopped by the weight of a warm object on the other side of my bed. I slowly turned to see what it was. The mass looked small, it was something living because I could see its chest rise slowly and fall with each breath it took. I poked it slightly. It stirred a little by the contact.

_"What in tomato heaven?"_ I whispered.

I tuned the object around revealing its identity. Arthur's face twitched slightly at the sudden movement, but Arthur continued to sleep peacefully.

"WHAT THE MIERDA!?" I yelled out and crashed on the floor.

I stood up to get the Englishman off my bed and out of my house, but sudden gush of wind stopped me in my tracks. Why was it so cold all of a sudden? I looked down, only to find I was stripped down to my boxers. What is this magic!? I distinctly remembered falling asleep with my clothes on, and sleeping _alone._

"Ngh…what's with all the noise?" Arthur protested. The blond slowly got up and was sitting on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!? More importantly, where the hell are my pants!?" I freaked out.

"Are you always this noisy in the morning?" Arthur rolled his eyes at me and returned to his original spot on the bed.

"Oh no, get back here demon" I lunged for Arthur and brought him out of the covers.

"Out of my house" I picked up Arthur and threw him on my shoulder.

"Put me down you oaf! I need to be here, just in case Alfred gets suspicious" Arthur pounded his fists on my back.

This Alfred thing is getting way out of hand. I abruptly stooped and put Arthur down. The blond seemed surprised by me sudden stop, but I didn't care. I tightly grabbed Arthur's shoulders and stared straight into his emerald orbs.

"Listen to me Arthur, I appreciate your concern, but I have a personal life and I don't appreciate you breaking into my house and sleeping with me without my knowing. Listen, I'll play this game of yours, but you and I only have this 'relationship' when Alfred's around…" I spoke to Arthur in a firm voice.

"I…" Arthur was about to say something, but I didn't want to hear it. I picked up Arthur again and threw him over my shoulder. Reaching for the door I opened it and threw Arthur out.

"…so Adios!" I slammed the door shut and made sure it was locked.

I thought I was done with these sudden situations with Arthur. I was way off. This was just the start of England's stalking.

Why did Boss haft to get wrapped up in this mess!?

* * *

Poor Boss just wanted to be a nice person...Ah, well.

reviews make me happy!


End file.
